Stone Cold Hearts
by Artimis81
Summary: The story of a girl that the Dark lord erased from the world... or at least tried to.  This is a story of love lost, broken, and found.  Taken completly anew and messin with the plot line, so be warned! not MS.  remusoc SnapeOc and Dracooc
1. Stone Cold

Disclaimer!: I do no own anything Harry Potter related, an i'm not making any money on this whatsoever! Also as a warning yes, there is a new female character that fall in love with some major-ish characters, but she is not a MarySue. She won't be friend's with the trio and she's in no way related to Voldemort! Think of her as a forgoten character if you will. A girl who was once friends with the Mauraders, but has been forgotten due to the sorness of their hearts at the thought of her.

* * *

_**Stone Cold Hearts:Chapter One**_

******Dieing but Not Dead**

**_Clouds of smoke and flashes of dark magic_** were the only things in my line of vision when I felt their curses hit me. I, a mere girl of sweet sixteen, had no chance against the dozen or so death eaters that the dark lord had sent after me.

Why so many sent for one young witch you ask? Simple, my magics were growing too powerful for them to allow me to live any longer. I was a threat. Admittingly, I could have toned down my open hatred of Voldemort. My so called reputation for being a 'muggle lover' had also been part of my downfall.

The fact that I had just had a ceremony held in my honor the week before probably had the most to do with it though. At said ceremony I had been given a Medal for Magical Merit, and was honored with an Order of Merlin: first class, therefore becoming the youngest witch to ever be recognized for her powerful magic's. Nearly every powerful magical family was represented at the feast that Dumbledore held for me.

The blasts of magic send waves of searing pain through my body, and I fight to stay conscious. I refuse to die at the wand tips of these cowards. Fighting for their Hitler wannabe of a master like little whipped dogs. They're a disgrace to the human race, the lot of them. They fear the unknown, muggles, and that fear unknowingly destroys them.

My eyes are open now, I am unable to close them, and I can see those who love me fighting to get to my side. Three of the four Marauders are blasting their way through the Death Eaters to get to me. Moony especially looks positively demonic as he fights his way through. Dumbledore also is fighting to protect the students left outside the castle walls along with the other professors.

I was always a favorite of his, seeing as my grandfather is one of his closest friends, not to mention a very powerful wizard in the US of A. My family had been ecstatic when they had found out that I had been excepted to Hogwarts. The Salem Institute had wanted me, of course, but I had already seen the Hogwarts castle on one of our summertime visits and had fallen in love with it instantly.

As the last few ripple of pain make my way through my body I start to go numb to it all. To the bitter cold winter wind whipping its way through my long deep red hair, to the shouts and protests of my friends, and worst of all to the comforting embrace of my sweet Lupin.

Remus and I have been a couple since the beginning of our fourth year, and have been together ever since. I know of his _condition_, unlike the rest of our school populous, and have even become an animagus like Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail just so I could be with him during the full moon. Even though admittedly my work usually had me away most of the nights that I could have been any help.

_**Pettigrew will pay for this, I swear it!**_ He was the one who betrayed me to _'He-Who-Has-A-Stupid-Name'_. It's his fault that the death eaters knew where to find me. I've never liked him in all honesty, and at this moment I wish that I had enough strength left in me to transform into my animagus form, into a panther.

Just once I wish that I had the chance to sink my claws into that rats soft underbelly and tear out his organs. Castration comes to mind as well... _God knows that we have no need for DNA as weak as **his** in the gene pool_.

Just once I wish to do him permanent harm. The one time that I have concrete reason to, and I have to just stand there helplessly as I watch him cowering in the corner of the castle. Evil glee in his beady little rat eyes as he watch the bloody scene of my death unfold.

He'll be their doom, of that I am certain. Vermin such as Peter Pettigrew should never be trusted. _Sniviling coward!_ I tried to tell them that from the beginning but they didn't listen. James and Sirius were always looking after the tubby little scrap, and that with be their downfall.

Padfoot and Prongs are holding off the last hexes of the retreating Death Eater's now as Remus holds me close to him. I'm just barely aware of his tears wetting my cheek as he begs me not to go. Begging me to stay with him, not to leave him all alone.

He'll live through this that I am sure of. Peter is too afraid of the werewolf in him to do him any harm. He rarely came in to stay with him during the moons anyway. Moony never noticed though, he never remembers what happens to him when he's a wolf. Just scraps of scents and murmured voices without a face.

I've fallen to my knees , but the only wetness on my cheeks are Remus' tears. I refuse to give those vile minions the pleasure of making me cry. I'll be damned if I let the likes of them beat me! I'm an American damn it!

"Kat, you can't leave us now. Not after all this. You're tougher then that, get up." Sirius pleads to me from a kneeled position at my side. If he only knew how hard I was trying to stay with them. I wouldn't leave them for the world, _except for Peter_. Him I would leave in an instant.

My vision is fogging now, and I can only just make out the sobbing form of Remus, his head laying on my lap as his arms hold me around my waist. Barely see the kneeling forms of James Potter, and Sirius Black two of my most trusted friends next to me, trying to make me fight off the curses that were thrown at me. I can't feel any of it any more. I can hardly match their voices.

Try as they might none of the boys anti-spells work against the combined efforts of the Death Eaters curses. Poor Sirius seems almost as lost as Remus does... dear boy, I hope at least James will be able to keep the two of them sane.

My body fossilized on me as I went numb to the world. Protected by stone in the field by the lake. I was to stay there always, being the guardian of Hogwarts in the form of a statue. The statue of a young witch seemingly gazing protectively over the lake and castle. If only the students chanced a glance into my eyes to see the true hatred and loathing within. _The first years would piss themselves for sure._

* * *

It took both Padfoot and Prongs to carry Moony away from my stone form as the dawns rays began to peer up from the forests tree line. They all had stayed there with me throughout the night, as if to protect me from another attack. Little did they know that I was already protected.

After just a few weeks I noticed quite a few things that I hadn't been prepared for. _**The most noticeable being that I wasn't dead yet**_. That, of course could always change in a seconds worth of time if it was meant to be. Thankfully though it did not.

I also found that I could still see, and hear what was going on around me. Even if I could only look in one direction, and had no need to blink. The view was a good one though, looking out onto the lake, into the forest, and at a small section of the castle nearest to the ground keepers hut.

There are some benefits in being a statue. Now I can watch people without their knowing and hear them talking to themselves. I can converse with the outside ghosts, and Moaning Myrtle telepathically since I was skilled in both Legilimency and Occlumency before my death. The Bloody Baron has even paid me a visit or two. Not that he ever says anything mind you, he's just looking out for one of his old students I suppose.

The giant squid took a liking to me almost as soon as I was 'stoneified'. Bob, my pet name for the squid, keeps the gnomes away from me and has been known to smack off the more troublesome students. One time he was even able to whack Peeves clear across the lake, how he did that however I have **no** idea.

Dumbledore held my funeral a week after my so called _**death**_. Attending it were all of the staff members, most of the students, and of course my family and friends from back home. It took place on the sunset of a new moon night, so that Remus would be able to attend without problem.

He cried again, as did James, Lily and Sirius. Sirius tried to hide his from the others, but when Peter saw him crying as well he busted out in fake water works. **_How I loath him..._** He had no right to attend my funeral! I wish he had drowned in his tears. I swear upon the earth itself that I will have my revenge!

Lily had clung onto James throughout the ceremony, they finally became a couple a few weeks before the battle which took my life from me. Those few weeks between had been the happiest that I had seen the both of them in throughout our Hogwarts careers. They really are quite the couple, to bad they'll be the first to die.

The Slytherin house came out to pay their individual respects only after the sun had fully set, and the rest of the mourners had left to their dormitories. I think that Dumbledore knew they were out past hours, but he must have let them in order to say their goodbyes to a housemate.

I was shocked that they actually came out to say their goodbyes. Slytherin's as you know are not known to be the loyal type. Not to mention the fact that I always hung out with the Marauders, Gryffindor's, instead of them. They had all worn their black school robes and Slytherin colored scarves. That winter was a cold one...

Regulus Black had been the first to say something on my behalf. He was okay enough. Being Sirius' younger brother must have rubbed off on him somewhere along the way. We had talked in-between classes sometimes, and I had even helped him with his Herbology homework when he had trouble with the devils snare. He was also one of the death eaters that killed me. Half of the people responsible for my death were there in fact. Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. Regulus announced to the house that he was going to leave Voldemort's ranks. Good luck to that. Even if he did have enough will power to keep the Hitler wannabe out of his mind, there was no way that _He-Who-is-a-Total-Prick_ would let him out alive.

I can't find it in my heart to hold it against them though, except for Bellatrix. She's just standing there grinning above my petrified body saying that I was a waste of good blood, better off dead. Bitch. The rest of them have been raised in a racist environment for so long that its engraved into their brains. That and the fact that they are to terrified of their abusive parents to do what is right.

Severus is the only one that I am truly disappointed in though. Dear old Snivellus that's what the Marauders have always called him. I never have though, maybe I should start. Lily and I personally had even stopped James and Sirius from picking on him every time we were around to see it. _Guess it wasn't enough to stop him from killing me._

The Marauders were probably the ones that drove him to do something so stupid as to join the Dark Lords ranks. One too many pranks I suppose. He use to be such a smart boy. Just an empty shell now though. I guess even _**his**_ Occlumency shields weren't enough to keep the bastard out.

Candles of silver and green were placed around my stone body as each Slytherin student paid their respects in turn. Emerald green roses, with silver tipped petals, and black stems were placed around my kneeling figure position on the lake's bank. Slytherin pride runs deep within their veins, and it is probably all that they could think of to encircle me with its house colors.

They moved most of the other flowers and candles away from me, in order to bring the silver and green closer. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor candles were all placed in an outer ring and all their flowers with them. The only thing that they didn't move was a bouquet of blood red roses, with gold tipped petals; their stems emerald green.

These flowers were the ones that the Marauders had given me. Remus had placed them in my lap a few days after my death, before the official funeral. He had cried then too. How I hate to be the cause of so many tears!

The Slytherin house had a grudging respect for the Marauders I suppose, and seeing as Lupin was my boyfriend they honored his flowers by letting them stay in my lap. They stayed outside with me for a good couple of hours before one by one they left to go back to the common rooms. Bellatrix was the first to leave them, cackling all the way.

**Snape was the last to leave me, that I remember.** After the others had left he had stepped forward, and fell onto his knees in front of me. Staring me in the eyes. I had felt him using the same form of Legilimency that he had taught me, trying to find a scrap of anything to see if I was still alive.

Not wanting him be overwhelmed with more guilt however I had used the Occlumency that I once taught him to block it. We had taught each other these skills in our third year, three years ago. The threat of Voldemort grown too great for our liking, and we had promised to keep ourselves away his dark magic's._ He didn't keep his promise..._

After trying to probe through my mind for a good half hour he gave up to defeat with a heart wrenching sigh. I'll never forget what he did or said afterwards, it was too angst filled to forget. Damn this teenaged heart of mine!

He had placed a black rose in my hand. The other still held on to my cedar wand so tightly, no one was able to remove it. Not that anyone really wanted to anyway. It's a wizarding custom to burry a witch, or wizard with their wand if they had died in battle.

Severus then laid his head carefully on my shoulder, and held my petrified body in a loose embrace. Even though I couldn't feel the wetness of his tears on me I can still remember his sobs. Still remember the first time I had ever seen him let loose such emotion. He was always so blank, sarcastic and bitter yes, but I could never get in too deep.

"I'm so sorry," he had told me after gasping for enough breath to do so. "It wasn't suppose to be you. They didn't tell us that it would be you." Here he stopped to wipe his eyes, then sat up a little straighter to look me in the eyes once more. I'll never forget those eyes...black ebony pools of angst and heartbreak.

"We all thought that we were to be sent after a mudblood, maybe a Hufflepuff, or even that prick friend of yours Sirius Black, the blood traitor. We never thought that the Dark Lord would send us against one of our own. Not a pureblood, Slytherin like yourself. _Especially not one from such a powerful family_." His eyes gained a strange look to them as he looked at me that night. Haunted, almost, more than they had ever been. Severus had stared at me for quite sometime after admitting that I was not the original target of that fatal night, and for awhile I was not for certain that I was the only statue sitting in the darkness, on the banks of that lake.

"I don't know what i'll do without you." he whispered to me, almost to soft for me to hear. "You were my only friend, that I know is true. Lucius only keeps me around for my potions abilities, _those of which he is sorely lacking_, and the rest of the house only tolerates me because I earn house points. You of course have always bested me in that category haven't you?" he asked with a troubled chuckle.

Snape looked up quickly then, as if he had heard something. Turning to me quickly he gave me a look of sheer panic before running off. Before long I heard the voices of James Potter, Lily Evans, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore.

* * *

"Albus," Professor McGonagall asked, "Are you sure that this is necessary? I under stand that she was a prized student, one of my brightest in a matter of truth, but to have her body kept here as a memorial. I just don't think that it's proper is all. She should be buried with family, not set up as some display in front of the school lake for everyone to see."

"Patience, Minerva." Dumbledore chided the younger teacher, "You will understand my decisions in time. We all know that Miss Grim was a favored student, and an accomplished witch to boot. I'm also sure that all of us know that Alyson would rather rest here where she can look after her friends, and classmates rather than be hidden away in some tomb.

"What about her family?" Lily asked them, "They couldn't have possibly agreed to this. You saw her father earlier, the poor man looks half dead in grief himself. We couldn't possibly think of taking his only child from him, especially since his wife just passed away not too long ago. Aly's all that he has left." Sweet Lily, always thinking of others.

There was a small silence before the headmaster answered them. "I have already questioned Mr. Grim about his standing of where his daughter should rest. He thinks that it would be easier, better, for everyone if we keep her here at the castle. He said that his daughter had loved the school, and all of the students in it." To this they all agreed. I did as well, but they of course could not hear me.

"Mr. Grim also stated that that it would be safer for her to rest here. Apparently in Salem, their home, there is an abundance of demonic activity that takes residence around the Hell Mouth of their home town. He fears that if he takes her back a demon would try to resurrect her for less than noble means." He tells the small group, to which they gasp.

"It seems that Alyson made a hobby of slaying troublesome demons in the summer months. Vampires, and the occasional hell beast mostly, but still these activities have given her enemies that would otherwise not be able to get to her if she was to remain at Hogwarts." I can feel their eyes on me after the Headmaster finishes.

Lily, Prongs, and McGonagall in shock. Padfoot in curiosity. And last, but not least Snapes in awe from his shadowed hideaway.

There was a silence after Dumbledore told them my secret. The only reason that I never told them was for their own protection. They would have stopped me if they had known of it, or worse even might of tried to help me with it. I could never forgive myself if one of my friends had died in trying to help me.

"She wasn't a slayer!" Lupin spoke up for the first time that night. I had not known he was there. "I would have been able to sense it. She would have told us if she were. Aly would have never kept a secret as big as that from us." he said the last to himself. Denial can be painful, and does more harm than good.

I could hear the hurt in his voice as he said this. Feel the hurt coming off of Sirius, James, and Lily as well. I am no slayer though, no way in hell would I ever want to be one of those slag"s.

"She was no slayer this is true, but she was something better." Dumbledore tell them as he walks around to the front of me and crouches down until we are eye level. Looking at me from over his half moon spectacles he looks up at the others still to the side of my vision. He knows┘

'What was she then?" Sirius asks of the older witch and wizard.

"If not a slayer, then what else is there for her to be?" James questions in turn.

"A Sorceress ." McGonagall tells them in an awed voice. A voice that leads me to believe that she had just now figured it out. "Something much more powerful than any slayer could ever aspire to be. A witch that knows what she knows and has the ability to have limitless powers from within ones self is something that very few have ever come close to be."

"Merlin was the first, and only known one up to date. Alyson however was prophesized by the Great Cassandra Trelawney, a well known seer of the past century. It was said that a witch was to be born, and raised on the mouth of Hell itself. The child was told to become a Hogwarts student, and then be sorted into Slytherin House."

Another prophesy also said that a Slytherin student would one day denounce the name of Salazar's heir, and that said Slytherin would be the next Guardian to walk this earth." The headmaster informed us. I had never heard of such prophesies before, and trust me I've hear a lot. _**Most prophesies are a load of bull anyway...**_

"How was she killed so easily then?" Sirius inquires. "If Aly was suppose to be as powerful as Merlin once was then why did it only take twelve Death Eaters to kill her?"

"Whoever said that she was dead?" Dumbledore asks them cryptically. "The only thing that I ever said was _**may she rest in peace,**_ I never said that she was dead."

"How can she not be dead? Look at her for Gods sake! She's a bloody statue!" Lupin shouts at the headmaster, "If not dead than what is she? Even if she's only encased in the stone then she would not have survived even this long without food and water!"

"That would be true, Remus," the wise headmaster restated, "Her body is dead in all intensive purposes dead, and is now the stone before you. However, her soul had refused to move on, and is still residing in said body. As of now she is neither dead nor of the living, and is residing in the in-between."

"So what you are saying is that she is..un-dead?" Prongs questions the elder wizard.

"Not exactly, for she no longer has a corporeal form. A vampire or ghoul would be more un-dead than she, even if they would be able to see her while she is in the in-between. For now she is merely a ghost, a shadow of what she once was if you will." McGonagall informs them.

"Well if she is a ghost," Lily inquires, "Then why are we not able to see her?" This question raises the murmurs of the other Marauders, all of which were wondering the same thing.

"That, children, is something that you would have to ask her yourself." Dumbledore told them, a sad shine in his eye as he did so. "For some reason, only known to her, she feels that it is best if you don't see her in her current state. She fears, it seems, that it would be harder for everyone to let go of her if they were to see her in a less than solid form"

"That doesn't really seem fair now does it?" Remus asked me as he came into view. Kneeling in front of me now he grabs at my shoulder, I can't feel him, or his would be bruising grip.

"For you to be able to see us, and us not get to see you. Why do you do this to us? Were we not truly in love like I thought we were?" He seems angry now, and I cant really blame him.

I didn"t even try to communicate to him, even if I probably should have. If he had known that I was still in here though, in the statue, god only knows what he would have tried to do to get me out. He would have probably tried to break open the stone to let my soul free, not that it would've worked, and would end up destroying my body. Thereby throwing me into the next realm.

His next words nearly broke me, and they still haunt me to this very day. "Did you never love me?"

Reviews encouraged and VERY welcome! Promise to UPDATE SOON!


	2. Cold Hungry and Mad as HELL!

**Disclaimer!: You know the drill... I don't own, so don't hate. By the way this is 20 some odd years in the future since the last chapter so you'll be seeing some more Draco, Harry, and other more recognisable characters soon. Enjoy and if you've read this far please review so i know that ppl actually like it... Thanks a bunch! **

_**Artimis**_

**

* * *

**

**Cold, Hungry, and Mad as Hell**

I've been good in my little stone prison for nearly twenty years now. 'Dead' longer than I've been alive. And to be honest I'm quite fed up with this, this bloody dragon shit! If I'm suppose to be as fucking powerful as _Dumb-ass-dork_ said I am, **_then why the Hell haven't I been able to get myself out of this bloody rock?!_** Or better yet, why hasn't he found a way to get me out yet, or even try getting me out for that matter!

I get myself killed trying to save him and his school at the tender age of 16 and no one even tries to help me out of this shit? Oh come on! I died a virgin for Gods sake! You know, I bet if they had brought me back to America like Lilly had said in the first place, then the good old boys back home could have gotten me out of here easily.

Bitter as I may sound, you must excuse me Bob. I telepathically placate the giant squid, whose distempered thrashings nearly topple a boat full of fresh first years. But I should be one of the ones in that castle all warm and cozy by the fire, instead of sitting out here in the freezing rain with pigeon shit on my cloak! Said as it may seem it's true.. While the owl's know enough not to go on me the less intelligent fowl don't seem to take the hint. I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm dirty┘ I most certainly don't deserve this.

In the list of things to do as soon as I am real again list┘ turning into my animagus form and clawing my way through a few dozen pigeons is the first thing to do. Maybe even hit up a KFC since I can hardly even remember what 'food' tastes like. Followed closely by hexing a few troublesome Gryffindor's and totally mauling the Head Master. Sure maybe I'll get expelled... but there's always a life of crime. _**Besides I'm Dead. What more can they do to me?**_

Oh there's a fun thought... Maybe when I get out of here I'll track down Voldemort; kick his arse, and take over. I'll have to make Draco Malfoy my bitch of course, who ever knew that, that pansy Luscious could have ever spawns such lovely offspring. And he has done such a lovely job of 'protecting' me these past six years, ever since his first year.

It was quite the surprise to me, let me assure you. When just 13 years after my petrifacation a mini Prongs under the name of Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. Lily's eyes gave it away though... At least some people were able to get some after school let out. Wonder if there's going to be any mini Moonies running about? Best not think of him though, times past, and cold forgotten hearts.

After graduation he never came back, never even said good-bye┘ not that I expected it mind you. He has his wolf to worry about, he doesn't need to be mooning over me as well. Ha┘ such pun-like humor from a living dead girl like me. At least Sirius had the decency to say '_Farwell' _to his stonified friend. He even stopped by a couple years later when he was running from the aurors. Taking refuge in the Forbidden Forest near my corpse. Poor boy looked worse off than I do. Straggled and suffering from mal-nutrition. I think that his dog form even had a slight case of mange┘

I was right. The rat betrayed him, (_fuckin' vermi_n) and the wolf left him all alone. My poor, dear pad foot. Of all my friend I think I missed him the most. He use to have such light about him, but I guess the strain of losing me, James, Lily, and apparently his brother as well... There really was no hope for him after that, he'd made too many enemies at school from being so much of an individual. _A rather sexy individual might I add..._

But I digress, my thoughts were on the young Malfoy. He's different

Apparently his mother told him about me, Narssisa always was one of the nicer Slytherin girls. Shame that she had to be Bellatrix's sister. Ahh yes it's back to that bitch again, In the past twenty years of my imprisonment I've had much time to think back upon the day of my '_murder_'. She's near the top of my little list... Right between Snape, and Pettigrew.

Back to the boy! These past few years of entrapment in this stone prison has rotted my mind it seems. I'm starting to babble internally now, far worse than I ever did with words alone...

It was a few years ago now, then Draco was just a first year, that I first saw him, or he saw me I guess you can say. A few lusty Hufflepuff fifth years were leaning on the back of my stone cape as they made out beside the lake. Not an uncommon occurrence unfortunately enough for me. Apparently I am always a bit warm and therefore good enough to ▓_snuggle▓_ against when the winds became chilly. At time I wished my wand was usable so that I could zap myself unconscious less have to listen to the teens groping next to me, often made worse since I couldn't turn to see what 'exactly' it was that they were doing..._ Many gross and disturbing memories, believe me._

Any-way! It was one such bitter evening that young Draco decided to play a rather nasty trick on the two unsuspecting lovers. (**Much to my enjoyment!)** They were in the middle of a rather obnoxious snogging session when the blond first year let loose a hex that caused them to ooze horrid green slime from both their noses (_not to be confused with normal boogers_) as this substance happened to smell like a mixture of raw sewage and fish. Thanfully my nose no longer surved its purpose.

The two fled the scene rather quickly in an odd flurry of disgust and┘ well more disgust I suppose. Would have been laughing hysterically if my face had not been made of stone. As it were the boy responsible only let loose a self satisfied smirk before walking nearer to my still form. _He looked so familiar... I if only I could remember._

"So you're the famous Alyson Grim are you?" The boy asked me as he wiped the little bit of slime off of me with a simple charm and flung it off in some random direction.

"Father really did a number on you didn't he?" He grimaced at the thought of his father, undoubtedly not a very good one whoever he may be.. Death Eater's are rarely loving parents I'd wager.

He was examining me with such intensity that it looked as if he half expected me to answer him. At this point the familiarities were oblivious; the slicked back blond locks, the pale complexion, those high defined cheekbones, and those awe inspiring ice blue eyes. _**Eyes of the Devil maybe**... Lucius Malfoy. Poor boy never stood a chance. I thought with not a small amount of sorrow. Sins of the father and all that jazz, the Dork Lard probably already has his eyes on him. Poor boy..._

"My name is Draco Malfoy." _He told me with an almost somber expression on his face as he knelt before me in the autumn leaves of reds and gold. Gryffindor colors, how ironic since he is almost certainly..._

"I'm a Slytherin just like you were." a small smile on his lips as he said this, "My parents spoke of you often when I was younger. Mother still does in fact. In the stories she likes to tell from time to time. She was particularly hit by your loss, said that the two of you were mates when you were younger. My father...He never wanted to hurt you, you know, or so he claims. But they didn't really have a choice." looking at me now he pauses a moment before continuing. "You were different weren't you?"

His eyes were so gentle in that moment that my heart leapt for the child. Only 11 years old and still so tender after living in a house of murdering racist swine. I almost forgot that hex that he had preformed only a few short minuets ago.

**_This is no good little boy..._**


End file.
